This invention relates to a tape cassette such as a digital video cassette, an 8 mm video cassette or the like in which a tape-like record medium such as a magnetic tape or the like is received, and more particularly to a tape cassette which is suitable for use for a recording/regenerating apparatus, in particular, a magnetic recording/regenerating apparatus such as, for example, a video tape recorder (VTR) and includes a lid structure for covering front, rear and upper surfaces of a tape-like record medium (hereinafter also referred to as "tape").
A tape cassette of such a type which has been conventionally used in the art often includes a lid structure which includes an upper lid for covering an upper surface of portion of a tape traveling along a front opening of a cassette casing and front and rear lids for covering front and rear surfaces of the portion of the tape while interposing the portion of the tape therebetween, to thereby prevent adhesion of dust to the tape, pollution of the tape by the fingers and damage to the tape.
For example, one conventional tape cassette of this type is constructed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 1. More particularly, the tape cassette includes a rear lid 26 provided with a pair of guide pins 26a which are loosely fitted in respective guide grooves 36 formed at a lower casing member 23b, to thereby permit the rear lid 26 to be guided while being slid when it is opened in association with a front lid 24, resulting in a locus of movement of the rear lid 26 during opening of the lid being defined. Another conventional tape cassette is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3517/1995. The tape cassette disclosed includes a cassette casing formed by joining an upper casing member and a lower casing member to each other. The lower casing member is provided with a pair of rear lid guide grooves and correspondingly the upper casing member is provided with a pair of projections, so that the guide grooves are closed at an upper end thereof with the projections, respectively.
In the conventional tape cassette shown in FIG. 1, the rear lid 26 is formed at an intermediate portion thereof with a recessed portion 26b by bending the portion for the purpose of reinforcing the rear lid 26. Unfortunately, when excessive force is undesirably applied to the rear lid 26 during opening of the rear lid, an upper end 24a of the front lid 24 is caused to bite into the recessed portion 26b of the rear lid 26, leading to upward disengagement of the guide pins 26a from the guide grooves 36. The tape cassette disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3517/1995 eliminates the above-described disadvantage encountered with the tape cassette shown in FIG. 1. However, it requires that the front lid is formed on an inner surface thereof opposite to each of the projections with a relief. Unfortunately, this causes a die for molding the cassette casing to be complicated in structure and renders a combination of a support shaft or pin of each of the lids and/or a guide pin thereof with a pin support hole and/or a guide groove troublesome. Also, it is apt to cause detachment of the shaft or pin from the hole or groove due to shock applied to the casing when it is dropped.